Hank Jones
Henry "Hank" Jones (July 31, 1918 – May 16, 2010) was an American jazz pianist, bandleader, arranger, and composer. Critics and musicians described Jones as eloquent, lyrical, and impeccable.According to Arnold Jay Smith (in "The Impeccable Hank Jones", Down Beat, July 31, 1976), Jones was branded "the impeccable one" by WRVR-FM jazz historian Ed Beach. In 1989, The National Endowment for the Arts honored him with the NEA Jazz Masters Award.National Endowment for the Arts: Henry "Hank" Jones He was also honored in 2003 with the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers (ASCAP) Jazz Living Legend Award.2003 ASCAP Jazz Living Legend Award In 2008, he was awarded the National Medal of Arts. On April 13, 2009, the University of Hartford presented Jones with a Doctorate Degree for his musical accomplishments. Jones recorded over sixty albums under his own name, and countless others as a sideman.Jazz Review: Hank Jones video:Hank Jones Solo Piano Born in Vicksburg, Mississippi, Henry "Hank" Jones moved to Pontiac, Michigan, where his father, Henry Jones Sr. a Baptist deacon and lumber inspector, bought a three-story brick home. One of seven children, Jones was raised in a musical family. His mother Olivia Jones sang; his two older sisters studied piano; and his two younger brothers—Thad, a trumpeter, and Elvin, a drummer—also became prominent jazz musicians.Henry "Hank" Jones bio He studied piano at an early age and came under the influence of Earl Hines, Fats Waller, Teddy Wilson, and Art Tatum. By the age of 13 Jones was performing locally in Michigan and Ohio. While playing with territory bands in Grand Rapids and Lansing in 1944 he met Lucky Thompson, who invited Jones to work in New York City at the Onyx Club with Hot Lips Page.Larkin, Colin. The Guinness Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Guinness, page 2206, (1995) – ISBN 1-56159-176-9 In New York, Jones regularly listened to leading bop musicians, and was inspired to master the new style. While practicing and studying the music he worked with John Kirby, Howard McGhee, Coleman Hawkins, Andy Kirk, and Billy Eckstine. In autumn 1947, he began touring in Norman Granz's Jazz at the Philharmonic package, and from 1948 to 1953 he was accompanist for Ella Fitzgerald, and accompanying her in England in the Fall of 1948,Feather, Leonard. Inside Jazz, Da Capo Press, page 89, (2997) – ISBN 0-306-80076-4 developed a harmonic facility of extraordinary taste and sophistication. During this period he also made several historically important recordings with Charlie Parker, which included "The Song Is You", from the Now's the Time album, recorded in December 1952, with Teddy Kotick on bass and Max Roach on drums. Engagements with Artie Shaw and Benny Goodman followed, and recordings with artists such as Lester Young, Cannonball Adderley, and Wes Montgomery, in addition to being for a time, 'house pianist' on the Savoy label. From 1959 through 1975 Jones was staff pianist for CBS studios.Village Voice Interview This included backing guests like Frank Sinatra on The Ed Sullivan Show. Harvard: Hank Jones He played the piano accompaniment to Marilyn Monroe as she sang "Happy Birthday Mr. President" to John F. Kennedy on May 19, 1962.Thedeadrockstarsclub.com -. Retrieved May 2010 By the late 1970s, his involvement as pianist and conductor with the Broadway musical Ain't Misbehavin' (based on the music of Fats Waller) had informed a wider audience of his unique qualities as a musician. During the late 1970s and the 1980s, Jones continued to record prolifically, as an unaccompanied soloist, in duos with other pianists (including John Lewis and Tommy Flanagan), and with various small ensembles, most notably the Great Jazz Trio. The group took this name in 1976, by which time Jones had already begun working at the Village Vanguard with its original members, Ron Carter and Tony Williams (it was Buster Williams rather than Carter, however, who took part in the trio's first recording session in 1976); by 1980 Jones' sidemen were Eddie Gomez and Al Foster, and in 1982 Jimmy Cobb replaced Foster. The trio also recorded with other all-star personnel, such as Art Farmer, Benny Golson, and Nancy Wilson. In the early 1980s Jones held a residency as a solo pianist at the Cafe Ziegfeld and made a tour of Japan, where he performed and recorded with George Duvivier and Sonny Stitt. Jones' versatility was more in evidence with the passage of time. He collaborated on recordings of Afro-pop with an ensemble from Mali and on an album of spirituals, hymns and folksongs with Charlie Haden called Steal Away (1995). Some of his later recordings are For My Father (2005) with bassist George Mraz and drummer Dennis Mackrel, a solo piano recording issued in Japan under the title Round Midnight (2006), and as a side man on Joe Lovano's Joyous Encounter (2005). Jones made his debut on Lineage Records, recording with Frank Wess and with the guitarist Eddie Diehl, but also appeared on West of 5th (2006) with Jimmy Cobb and Christian McBride on Chesky Records. He also accompanied Diana Krall for "Dream a Little Dream of Me" on the album compilation, We all Love Ella (Verve 2007). He is one of the musicians who test and talk about the piano in the documentary Note by Note: The Making of Steinway L1037, released in November 2007. In early 2000, the Hank Jones Quartet accompanied jazz singer Salena Jones at the Lionel Hampton Jazz Festival in Idaho, and in 2006 at the Monterey Jazz Festival with both jazz singer Roberta Gambarini and the Oscar Peterson Trio. Hank Jones lived in upstate New York and in Manhattan. He died at a hospice in Manhattan, New York, on May 16, 2010. He is survived by his wife Theodosia. Awards and recognitions ;Grammy history *Career Wins: 2009: Lifetime Achievement Grammy *Career Nominations: 5Grammy Awards Database for Hank Jones Discography As leader With Great Jazz Trio As sideman With Cannonball Adderley *''Somethin' Else'' (Blue Note, 1958) With Gene Ammons *''Bad! Bossa Nova'' (Prestige, 1962) *''Got My Own'' (Prestige, 1972) *''Big Bad Jug'' (Prestige, 1972) With Kenny Burrell *''Bluesin' Around'' (Columbia, 1962 1983) *''Night Song'' (Verve, 1969) With Rusty Bryant *''For the Good Times'' (Prestige, 1973) With Donald Byrd *''Byrd's Word'' (Savoy, 1955) With Ron Carter *''Carnaval'' (1978) With Paul Chambers *''Bass on Top'' (Prestige, 1957) With Art Farmer *''Last Night When We Were Young'' (ABC-Paramount, 1957) *''Portrait of Art Farmer'' (Contemporary, 1958) *''The Aztec Suite'' (United Artists, 1959) With Ella Fitzgerald *''Rhythm Is My Business'' (Verve, 1962) With Curtis Fuller *''New Trombone'' (Prestige, 1957) *''Cabin in the Sky'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Dizzy Gillespie *''A Portrait of Duke Ellington'' (Verve, 1960) *''The Bop Session'' (Sonet, 1975) – with Sonny Stitt, Percy Heath and Max Roach With Dexter Gordon *''Ca' Purange'' (1972) With Johnny Griffin *''Soul Groove'' (Atlantic, 1963) – with Matthew Gee With Lionel Hampton *''You Better Know It!!!'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Johnny Hartman *''I Just Dropped By to Say Hello'' (Impulse!, 1963) *''The Voice That Is!'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Bobbi Humphrey *''Flute In'' (Blue Note, 1971) With Milt Jackson *''Opus de Jazz'' (Savoy, 1956) *''The Jazz Skyline'' (Savoy, 1956) *''Bags & Flutes'' (Atlantic, 1957) *''Bags & Trane'' (Atlantic, 1960) – with John Coltrane *''Statements'' (Impulse!, 1962) *''Big Bags'' (Riverside, 1962) *''For Someone I Love'' (Riverside, 1963) *''Milt Jackson Quintet Live at the Village Gate'' (Riverside, 1963) *''Much in Common'' (Verve, 1964) – with Ray Brown *''Ray Brown / Milt Jackson'' (Verve, 1965) – with Ray Brown With Elvin Jones *''Elvin!'' (Riverside, 1962) *''And Then Again'' (Atlantic, 1965) *''Dear John C.'' (Impulse!, 1965) With Joe Lovano *''I'm All For You'' (Blue Note, 2004) *''Joyous Encounters'' (Blue Note, 2005) With Shelly Manne *''2-3-4'' (Impulse!, 1962) With Helen Merrill *''Helen Merrill with Strings'' (EmArcy, 1955) With Wes Montgomery *''So Much Guitar'' (Riverside, 1961) With James Moody *''Great Day'' (Argo, 1963) With Oliver Nelson *''Oliver Nelson Plays Michelle'' (Impulse!, 1966) *''The Spirit of '67'' (Impulse!, 1967) – with Pee Wee Russell *''The Kennedy Dream'' (Impulse!, 1967) With Bob Stewart *''Welcome to the Club'' (1986) *''Talk of The Town'' (2004) With Sonny Stitt *''Sonny Stitt Plays Arrangements from the Pen of Quincy Jones'' (Roost, 1955) *''Sonny Stitt Plays'' (Roost, 1955) *''Sonny Stitt with the New Yorkers'' (Roost, 1957) *''Stitt in Orbit'' (Roost, 1962) *''Goin' Down Slow'' (Prestige, 1972) With Lucky Thompson *''Lucky Thompson Plays Jerome Kern and No More'' (Moodsville, 1963) *''Lucky Strikes'' (Prestige, 1964) With Ben Webster *''See You at the Fair'' (Impulse!, 1964) With Nancy Wilson *''But Beautiful'' (1969) References External links * Hank Jones official home page * * Hank Jones complete discography * "Profile: Hank Jones" by Arnold Jay Smith (Jazz.com) * Obituary – New York Times * "Magic Numbers," an essay on Hank Jones, Ron Carter, and Tony Williams Category:Pianists Category:Arrangers